Cartoon Network online games
The web site of the channel , which broadcasts new Pokémon episodes in , has three online Pokémon games that users can play. Like other games featured on their site, these games record the top 100 scores reached in the games and badges can be earned for them. Towering Legends Towering Legends is one of Cartoon Network's Pokémon games. In Towering Legends, there are differently colored pieces that represent a type. The player is trying to control one piece and stack it with the other pieces of its type. However, if the tower gets into contact with a piece of another type, an explosion happens and the pieces involved in the explosion are rearranged around the level. The player must clear the board in a certain time to go into the next level. The more pieces there are in the tower, the bigger the circle that appears around it is. Any pieces that match the tower's type in this circle become a part of the tower. After every odd level, in the screen to go into the next level or to retry the level, it shows facts about and a blurred picture of . After every even level, facts are shown about Palkia and a blurred picture of Dialga. Pieces found in the game * piece * piece * piece * piece Breakdown Blast Breakdown Blast, the second of these games, is a game where the player must click on groups of same-colored blocks. The player can get 40 points if they get a combo of two and that number would increase with the combo. In the background of the level is a Sinnoh starter Pokémon, with information of their type, ability, height, and weight. The Sinnoh Pokémon changes every 5 levels, with the order of them being Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar. If the player fails to remove all same-colored blocks, every block left on the screen will be removed, along with 10 points also being removed for every block left on the board. At the end of the game, the score of the game and the biggest combo the player got will be shown. Colors of blocks *Green *Red *Blue *Yellow *Purple Sky Stacker Sky Stacker the final one of these games, is a game where the player stacks blocks one top of each other to get to the top of the screen. The tower will go on for 5 levels. After this, a new tower will be started. In the background is a Pokémon. If the blocks encompass enough of the Pokémon in the background, they will 'unlock' that Pokémon. When a Pokémon is unlocked, its name, type(s), weight, and height are shown. This Pokémon can then be seen in the 'Awards' section of the game. Until a Pokémon is unlocked, only a silhouette of that Pokémon will appear. Once they are unlocked, their whole picture is shown. 20 Pokémon can be unlocked, for the 20 levels of the game. The Pokémon that are unlocked are the Sinnoh starter Pokémon, their evolutions, and Sinnoh's legendary Pokémon. In each level, three power-ups can be used. 's power-up allows the player to teleport a block to an area in the game that they decide. 's power-up allows the player to make sure that every block in the tower stays. 's power allows the player to remove the blocks they don't want on the screen. All three power-ups will give the player 250 points. The amount of lives the player has left will be seen in the lower-right portion of the screen, next to a picture of Ash's hat, while the blocks that will be used next are seen in the left portion of the screen, under the word 'next'. After the game finishes all 20 levels, or when the player loses all their lives, the game ends. Background Pokémon/unlockable Pokémon * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Badges These can be collected for achievements in the game. *Starly Badge (Towering Legends) External links *Official Pokémon games page on Cartoon Network's website Category:Pokémon meta Category:Games